Tamaki Minase
is a student of Satsukiyama Academy, one of the two protagonists of Corpse Party: Another Child, and a survivor of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design Tamaki is a teenager with shoulder-length dark blue hair and blue eyes. She is wearing the Satsukiyama Academy school uniform consisting of a brown double-breasted jacket, a white sailor shirt with a black trim, and black skirt with knee-length black socks and black loafers. In casual wear, Tamaki wears a long jacket over ruffled shirt with a skirt and boots. Her nightgown consists of long-sleeved pajamas. Personality Tamaki has a crush on Yuuma Shindou, her childhood friend. She has no trouble with most of her classmates at school, but she is born shy and timid, hence the frequently maltreatment from her classmate and love rival, Erina Yuzuki. Despite this, she does not attempt to fight back or talks to others, especially Yuuma, about her problems. She also is able to see spirits, but the origin of this power is unknown. Plot |-|CP:AC1 = Corpse Party: Another Child 1 When Satsukiyama Academy was going to merge with a neighboring school and its students had the choice to transfer or to continue studying in the environment, Yuuma decided to move to another school. However, Tamaki was not able to due to financial problems at home which she was bullied for it. Erina, her love rival, mocked her and said that once she transferred to the same school with Yuuma, she would be free from a "freak" who could see spirits. Tamaki was shocked, since she believed that she had told that fact to only her family and Yuuma. Later on that night, Tamaki desperately searched for a way to keep Yuuma from leaving, and eventually found herself looking at an blog about a spell called Sachiko Ever After. The next day, on the final day of Satsukiyama Academy, Tamaki suggested Yuuma and herself performing the spell together, so that they could reunite in the future. However, Erina disrupted them and made it look like Tamaki had invited the whole class to perform the ritual. Tamaki realized that she was doing it on purpose to trample on her feelings, but kept silent and proceeded with the spell. After everyone had ripped the paper talisman, marking the end of the ritual, an earthquake erupted and swallowed everyone. As she was falling down, Tamaki noticed the shadow of a child grabbing onto her arm. Tamaki wakes up in the corridor of an unknown school. She tries to remember what happened, but suddenly realizes that the air is unusually freezing. She then finds Miyako Hayakawa, one of Erina's friends, next to her and wakes her up. When Miyako takes a look around, she is terrified in the fact that she was put in an unknown building and tries to run for the exit. The floor beneath her gives in and collapses, making Miyako lose her footing. Tamaki helps her up and calms her down. Moving to another corridor, Tamaki and Miyako notices a strange smell. When they look up, they find the corpse of a girl plastered all over a wall nearby. Terrified at the scene, Miyako runs away and tries to go down, but the stairway has already collapsed. She then tries to go up, but Tamaki stops her, saying that the air above is cold and heavy. Miyako then notices a woman unconscious nearby and wakes her up. The woman reveals herself to be Yui Shishido, a teacher from Kisaragi Academy. She says that she and her students also performed Sachiko Ever After, causing them to be the place, unable to meet. She also claims that people have no chance of reuniting with each other in there. Tamaki, however, says that it should not be true, since even though something is wrong with the building, the spell was meant to keep everyone inseparable. Surprised at Tamaki's strong belief, Yui apologizes for saying something depressing, even though she was an adult. Suddenly, another earthquake occurs and splits the floor apart, separating Yui from Tamaki and Miyako. Having no way to cross, they move out on different paths. Walking for a period of time, Tamaki notices sounds coming from a classroom and opens it, finding her class inside. Her classmates demand to know what is happening, confusing Tamaki, but Shinichi Yanagihara tells them to knock it off, since they should prioritize looking for others. Tamaki asks Shinichi to come with her and help find Yuuma, saying that she knows no one else that she can depend on. Shinichi agrees and leaves the class. However, hardly had they gone too far when the cries of their classmates are heard. Shinichi, Tamaki and Miyako rush back to the classroom. Unfortunately, the door is shut, and impossible to open. Blood then splatters all over the door and the cries of everyone inside is heard. When the noises die down and the door is opened, they take a look inside and find everyone brutally killed. Sitting in the corner is a boy named Minoru Hasegawa, who survived. However, he too dies shortly after that as his head is split in half by something invisible to the eye. Witnessing the gory scene, Tamaki, Miyako and Shinichi are terrified. Tamaki suddenly notices that something dark is in the classroom and urges the other two to run away, to which they agree. After getting some distance from the bloodstained classroom, Tamaki begins to blame herself for having found such a curse. Shinichi says that she is not the one at fault, since it was him who asked the others to stay behind. Miyako suggests that Tamaki go inside the toilet nearby to calm down. Tamaki agrees and walks in, briefly seeing the image of a girl being hanged to death. Thinking that it was not a good idea to stay there for long, she decided to go back, but then notices a girl in a black gothic lolita dress looking at her. As Tamaki was wondering where she had come from, the girl approached her with inhuman speed and snapped her neck. Tamaki later wakes up, realizing that it was just an illusion, and the other girl has been only looking at her for the whole time. The girl in black signals her to look at her mouth and soundlessly asks, , but Tamaki is not able to understand. At that moment, Miyako comes in to check on her, making her briefly shifting her attention. When she turns around, the girl in black is already gone. Immediately after leaving the toilet, the speakers of the school building announce that students who have not go home by that time are to stay there forever. |-|CP:AC2 = Corpse Party: Another Child 2 The trio continue to walk to other places, then Shinichi finds a library and suggests checking it out to find out where they are. He finds an article about the murder case at Heavenly Host Elementary School, which makes Tamaki realizes that the name is also mentioned on the blog where she found the Sachiko Ever After spell. She wonders if there is a connection between the school and the girl she saw. Shinichi tells Tamaki and Miyako to rest while he continues searching for something else, to which they agree. Tamaki asks Miyako if she has heard about her ability to sense spirits. Miyako says that she only heard it from Erina. From her answer, Tamaki begins to think that Yuuma slips that fact to Erina and becomes disheartened at the betrayal. Seeing the look on her face, Miyako leaves and checks another bookshelf and is taken by surprise when the girl in black appears behind the shelf where she stands. Hearing her scream, Tamaki and Shinichi ask her what happened, but the girl in black was gone. Tamaki says that she also saw that girl back in the toilet. Shinichi wonders if she was also a victim of the murder case. Miyako, however, realizes something and says, "Saki Akagiri." However, she immediately stops talking after muttering the name and wanders off. Tamaki realizes that she is possessed and urges Shinichi to run after her but they were too late. Miyako was led to three children drenched in blood, who appear to be the spirit of the murdered children. The spirit of a girl who lost an eye shows an interest in skinning Tamaki and approaches her, but suddenly comes to a halt and back down. Tamaki and Shinichi cannot understand how they survived, not noticing that the girl in black has secretly helped them. Having lost Miyako to the ghosts, Tamaki and Shinichi keep walking. Approaching the infirmary, Shinichi heard a noise and is taken aback when a girl suddenly opens the door and asks if he was looking for something. Shinichi calms down when he realizes that the girl does not look like a ghost. Another girl, Mayuri Yoshimura, comes out from inside and greets him, introducing the other girl as Naho Saenoki. Tamaki realizes that she is the one who wrote the blog about Sachiko Ever After. Naho then laughs and begins to explain what has been happening. She claims that the place they are in is a multidimensional nexus that keeps everyone from meeting each other, and they are to die by the hands of the vengeful spirits that haunt the building. Shinichi did not believe her, but Tamaki realizes that her story has cast a light to a question she had. She says that Naho has stopped updating her blog from a few years ago, so she must have performed the ritual herself and died, which means the Naho in front of them is a spirit. Naho confirms the fact that she was also a spirit and assures the group that she is not interested in harming them. She also states that if Tamaki wanted to meet Yuuma again, she just had to die, since spirits could travel between dimensions with ease. Naho then asks if Tamaki has seen any articles of the one she loved, but has to leave as her soul is being consumed by the darkening process. After Naho has left, Shinichi goes to the bathroom, leaving Tamaki with Mayuri. While alone together, Mayuri asks if Tamaki truly has the ability to see spirits. Shocked, Tamaki asks who told her that secret. Mayuri claims it was Shinichi who has told Erina; Mayuri herself heard it from Erina. Tamaki asks why he would do that, to which Mayuri says that Shinichi has a crush on Erina, so he gave her another reason to bully Tamaki. Tamaki tells her to shut up, because she does not believe that Shinichi would do such a thing. Mayuri then tells her to go ask Shinichi herself and Tamaki storms out of the room. While running, Tamaki stumbles and falls. She begins to cry and asks why she was dragged into such a tragic situation. She screams and suddenly, she notices that someone was behind her. Turning back, she sees the girl in black, a smile creeping on her face. The girl begins to speak, freaking Tamaki out. She tells the latter to calm down, because she is her friend and is different from the other children in Heavenly Host. Tamaki asks who she is, and the girl says that her name is Saki Akagiri. While Tamaki is confused why Saki claimed that they are friends, Saki says that they are similar and holds out a hand, inviting to be friends forever. Tamaki almost took her hand, but Shinichi suddenly appears, asking what was happening. Saki then retreats, although not without saying that Tamaki was hers. Dumbfounded, Shinichi asks Tamaki why she was not afraid of that ghost, but Tamaki stays silent. He asks what was wrong, but Tamaki says that it was nothing and tells him to go find Yuuma. Later the floor cracks open and Shinichi starts falling, but holds on to a plank of wood. Tamaki, remembering that he told Erina about her abilities doesn't help, so he falls. |-|CP:AC3 = Corpse Party: Another Child 3 Later, while Tamaki sits on the ground, Saki appears again re-insinuating that she is her friend, but Mayuri finds them both together. She seems to recognize Saki and tries to touch her, but Saki breaks her finger and then leaves. Mayuri then bandages her finger and hands over a bag with a head and tongue in it. After Mayuri leaves, Ryou Yoshizawa and Tokiko Tsuji arrives and tries to kill Tamaki, but she shows then the bag and both of them turn normal again. An earthquake strikes and closed spaces join, letting Tamaki meet Yuuma once again. Luckily, she find him on the other side of the corridor, with a gap in between them. Another girl ghost, Yuki Kanno, is purified too. Yuuma leaves saying he will find a way around this gap, but Tamaki is attacked by a darkened Erina . She tries to stab Tamaki with a shard of glass, saying that Yuuma is hers. Luckily for Tamaki, Shinichi who survived after falling on the corpses, saves her by getting himself stabbed in the back instead. Yuuma then appears and Erina kills herself by slashing her throat. Now Shinichi, Yuuma and Tamaki are together, but Tamaki gets taken by Saki into a classroom. Saki speaks with her, telling that she was the one who killed Minoru and others, but Yuuma and Mayuri walks in. Mayuri walks closer to Saki, but gets impaled by a wooden pole, but before falling, she sprinkles holy water on Saki. Saki, angered, impales her with two more poles, thus killing her. Saki then starts to attack Yuuma. Tamaki pleads for her to stop, but Saki breaks the floor under Yuuma, Tamaki jumps in after him and Saki appears before her. Saki tells her about her past. After that, Saki seems to be purified as well. Tamaki then wakes up on the floor, surviving after a fall. Yuuma and Tamaki then walks out and finds Shinichi, but by that time, Sachiko Shinozaki wakes up and finds all of them. Shinichi tells how to undo the charm, but Sachiko already is too close. Saki appears once again, saying that she will protect them. Yuuma and others undo the charm, and the three woke up in the place where it all began: behind Satsukiyama Academy. They meet one of their teachers and as they try to tell him what happened, the teacher gets confused as he doesn't remember any of the dead students. Some time later, they all burned their paper doll scraps, as they won't need them anymore. Yuuma walk with Tamaki to the train station, saying his last goodbyes to her. Trivia * Tamaki is the only female student at Satsukiyama Academy who survived Heavenly Host Elementry School. Gallery Corpse Party: Another Child AC-TAMAKI-1.png AC-TAMAKI-2.png AC-TAMAKI-3.png Tamaki.PNG|Tamaki's full profile Tamaki1.jpg|Tamaki from Corpse Party: Another Child 2 d020_000f.jpg|Tamaki's vision of her demise Appearances |} Category:Characters Category:High school students Category:Females Category:Students Category:Alive Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Another Child Category:Protagonists